


I'm starving.

by Lightning_Blue93



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Blue93/pseuds/Lightning_Blue93
Summary: My work for the fourth Prompt for the Weekly Challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I kept it rather short, the prompt wasn't really inspirational.

She couldn‘t believe all of this happened. She was just so close to get Amy back, when everything changed and everything was lost. Her mother, her own mother of which she believed she would love her, hurt her more than anyone else ever could. With everything Rittenhouse had already done, this beats everything. Not only they killed an entire Homeland Security Squad, they also stole the Mothership.  
Lucy was still trying to understand how Emma could help those people. After all she hid in the past, because she was afraid of what Rittenhouse had planned with the Mothership. And now she’s working with them?  
Lucy hid her face in her palms, her elbows resting on her knees, while she tried to stay calm.  
After her mother’s confession she packed everything she could reach in a few minutes and fled to one of the few persons in her life she believed she could still trust.

“Luce? Are you all right?” Wyatts soft, worried voice reached her ears from behind.

She looked up and turned around, her eyes still red and swollen from the heavy crying after she arrived here.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just can’t believe how everything went down the drains that fast. In the one minute I thought I can finally get my Sister back, and in the next I have to hide from my own Family, not to mention all the crazy Rittenhouse people who are probably already searching for me as I’m obviously Rittenhouse Royalty.” Lucy’s voice got sharper the longer she spoke until it broke with the last few words.  
She sobbed and hid her face in her palms again. 

“Oh, Luce!” Wyatt circled the sofa Lucy was sitting on, and hugged her. She instantly grabbed him around his waist and pressed her face against his chest, not noticing she ruined his shirt with the Make-Up stains she left there. Wyatt slowly stroked her hair, trying to calm her down again. It’s been almost two hours since she knocked on his door, her face covered in tears. It took him almost half an hour until he had her calm enough to tell him what happened. He already knew about the stolen Mothership, but the News about Lucy’s Mom really shocked him. It was hard enough for her, knowing that her father was such an important member of Rittenhouse, but both her parents being involved in all this crap – he probably would be just as hysterical as she was. He wouldn’t show, after all he’s a man and a former Delta Force member, but it wouldn’t pass him unnoticed.

He noticed the sobs came in increasing longer intervals. He slowly pushed her away from his chest, and wiped the tears from her cheeks. He cupped her face in his hands and made her look him into the eyes.

“Lucy, I can’t even imagine how you feel right know, but I can promise you something. I will always be there for you, doesn’t matter what happens in the future. I look after you, not just on the missions, but also here, in the present. I won’t let anyone hurt you, not your Mom, not your Dad, not any other crappy Rittenhouse member. I will protect at all costs.” his voice was dead serious to emphasize his words.  
“And of course you can stay here as long as you want to. My couch isn’t the most comfortable, but I guess I can live with it for some time” he told her smiling.

Lucy hiccuped in surprise.  
“No, I’ll stay on the couch. I would never kick you out of your own bed.” she told him in the most serious voice she was capable of.

“But I insist on it. I don’t have a guest room and I would never let a guest, that stays longer than one night, sleep on the sofa. Now stop contradicting. Are you hungry?” he fixated her with his pale blue eyes after the question.

“Fine, fine, I sleep in the bed.” she capitulated, and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Wyatt reminded her.

“What question?” she asked.

“Are you hungry? We haven’t really eaten on the mission, and I don’t think you had something since we came back.” he replied.

“I didn’t know you were keeping track of that.” she reproved while her stomach made a deep growling noise.

“Well, this is answer enough for me, I make you something.” he told her and a second later she heard him rumbling in the kitchen.  
She was a bit flattered by his welfare, but thinking about how he cares about her made her smile a bit. She didn’t want to sit around alone, so she stood up and followed Wyatt to the kitchen. She leaned against the door frame, watching him preparing a Turkey-Sandwich for her. He cut a tomato, a cucumber and he even had some salad in his fridge, which he put on the sandwich.

“How long have you been standing there?” he asked her, after he turned around and noticed her in the door frame.

“A few minutes, I didn’t want to sit around on my own. I don’t like the feeling of being alone right now.” she answered in a low voice.

Wyatt took the plate with her dinner in his one hand and reached out to her with the other. She took it and so they walked back to the living room.  
They sat down next to each other on the sofa and Wyatt switched on the TV as Lucy was taking the first bite of her sandwich.  
She moaned with pleasure as she tasted the deliciousness of this sandwich.

“I know my food usually tastes quite good, but I never made someone moan from a boring sandwich.” Wyatt told her chuckling.

Lucy waited with her reply until she had swallowed her bite.

“I’m sorry, but I guess my last meal has been a bit too long ago. I’m starving!” she replied blushing.

“It’s okay, I’m glad you like it” Wyatt responded with a wide smile on his face. “If you want another one, I’ll make it for you.”

“Yeah, I guess I’ll need it.” she answered, blushing again.

“Then I’ll be in the kitchen again, if you need anything else, just shout.” he told her grinning.

“Thank you, Wyatt, for everything!” she stated, looking at her plate.

Wyatt laid a finger under her chin, making her facing him.

“You’re very welcome. I’m glad I can help you” he stated, gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and headed to the kitchen, to make Lucy another sandwich.


End file.
